Pecaminoso
by Kiryhara
Summary: En una noche calurosa de verano empezó todo, y no había vuelta atrás.


**¡Hola! **

**Aquí yo, trayéndoles estas cosas que se me ocurren en noches sin poder dormir :v siempre he tenido particular interés sobre los fics que tocan a los siete pecados capitales, y quise hacer uno así también para mi propio goce. Por lo tanto, el IchiRuki se ganó el fic xD El fic se podría situar unos añitos después del final del manga, pero sin nadie casado y no hay niños a la vista tampoco :v**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Bleach, porque vamos, abría otro final si así lo hiciese xD **

* * *

**Pecaminoso.**

.

.

.

**I. Pereza.**

En la noche más calurosa del verano, Rukia se encontraba recostada sola en la hierba, con un vestido ligero que sinceramente tenia ganas de arrancar, no soportando el clima caliente.

Venir a Karakura después de tanto tiempo se había planeado como una especie de reunión; una forma de que los viejos amigos se reunieran nuevamente después de haber estado separados por una instancia prolongada, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos. De igual forma, no es como que ella o Renji se pudiesen saltar sus deberes con La Sociedad de almas, y ciertamente sabía que sus amigos en Karakura también tenían obligaciones. Sin embargo, cuando Orihime sugirió la reunión, nadie pudo decirle que no, ¿y qué mejor lugar que una playa caliente y relajante?

Realmente Rukia no esperaba que fuera tan caliente, literalmente.

Y mucho menos que esa noche en particular el calor fuera demasiado para la azabache, al punto de negarse a mover un solo musculo, para evitar la fatiga. Así que cuando los demás le piden que se una a ellos para nadar, ella se niega, optando por una vez en su vida ser perezosa y quedarse justo donde está.

Y, siendo perezoso, es exactamente como ella encuentra a Ichigo más tarde, cuando decidió entrar a la cabaña por algo de beber. Ella no dice una palabra y él no hace esfuerzos por iniciar una conversación—realmente cómodos con el silencio, o demasiado perezosos para emitir sonido alguno—, por lo que ella toma una botella de agua y se sienta a su lado, notando que en su mano él sostiene una botella de sake a medio beber. Rukia sabía que esa sería la parte en donde se supone que ella debe decirle que no debería beber esas cosas o algo así, pero el chico—ya no tan chico—es bastante mayor para saber qué hace y qué no—cosa que Rukia olvida con frecuencia—por lo que la pelinegra se guarda los comentarios.

En su lugar, bebe un poco de agua, cierra los ojos y respira el calor del verano.

**II. Lujuria.**

El alcohol comenzó a tener efecto en Rukia dentro de una media hora después de su llegada.

Ichigo no tenía la intención de dejar que la mujer bebiera—porque él no había tenido la intención de compartir en primer lugar—, pero se convirtió en una causa perdida cuando ella, curiosa, le pidió un poco, y él accidentalmente comentó que no creía que ella pudiera manejar el alcohol en su sistema, cosa que ella decidió, era una total mentira e iba a demostrar su punto. A partir de ahí todo se había ido cuesta abajo; o cuesta arriba, dependiendo de como se viera la situación.

—¡No es justo! —Rukia protestó, pateó y se arrastró cuando él tragó lo último del contenido de la botella.

Él se encogió de hombros, lazando la botella, ahora vacía, hacia atrás. Era _su_ botella, para empezar. Su acción, sin embargo, se dio cuenta, no era la correcta forma a proceder, porque lo próximo que supo fue que Rukia lo empujó hacia un estanque poco profundo tras él, y ella lo estaba mirando desde arriba, parada en toda su altura, con las manos en las caderas, un fruncimiento de labios que en realidad se asemejaba más un puchero—y eso que Rukia _no_ hacía pucheros—y, obviamente, borracha. Sus ojos ámbar se estrecharon ante ella en señal de reproche y, antes de que la pelinegra tuviese oportunidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Ichigo le agarró los tobillos, tirando de ella también.

Pero ella no tomó sus represalias a la ligera.

Lo siguiente que se registró en el cerebro de Ichigo fue que estaban peleando—o rodando de un lado a otro—en el agua.

Sólo cuando Ichigo pudo sujetar sus muñecas y restringir sus piernas con las propias para que no se moviera más, es que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba usando un vestido muy holgado, que hasta quizá le quedaba grande.

Un vestido de color blanco.

Pero el color ya no era blanco. Era más transparente, debido a que estaba mojado.

Ese era el momento en el que se suponía, debía dejarla ir y mirar hacia otro lado; donde se suponía que debía irse, ofreciéndole alguna estúpida excusa, con algún tipo de entendimiento tácito entre ellos de que nunca volverían a hablar de ese incómodo momento, porque ellos son, ante todo, amigos, y hay algunas líneas que simplemente no se deben cruzar. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, porque el sake ya le estaba pasando factura y estaba borrando todas esas líneas, y todo en lo que él realmente podía concentrarse era en que sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las suyas, lo pequeña que ella se veía y en cómo estaba más que consciente del efecto que ella producía en él.

No es como que realmente a Rukia le molestara, porque de alguna manera—que Ichigo no registró—ella invirtió las posiciones, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, mostrándole exactamente el efecto que _él_ estaba provocando sobre _ella_.

Sus manos tomaron vida sin su consentimiento, recorriendo sus caderas y cintura, alzando el vestido y tocando sus piernas. Cuando ella suspiró ante su toque, supo que era demasiado tarde para detener todo.

E Ichigo realmente no quería hacerlo.

**III. Orgullo.**

Rukia no se alejó de él después de eso. Los brazos de Ichigo permanecían a ambos lados de ella, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por sus piernas. La pelinegra no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse o impedirle tocarla.

Y entonces sus manos se detuvieron, y se quedaron allí, con los ojos fijos en el otro, respirando el mismo aire, sus narices casi tocándose.

Todo el silencio entre ellos fue repentinamente roto cuando escucharon las risas de sus amigos en la distancia.

La azabache no supo quien de ellos se movió primero, pero de repente estuvo tan alejada de Ichigo como le fue posible, mientras él se limpiaba rápidamente—e infructuosamente, también—las manchas de hierba y barro pegadas a su piel. Rukia no se giró para mirarlo ni una sola vez, dándose la vuelta para salir rápidamente de ese lugar. En el camino, ella se dijo a sí mismas que _ese_ incidente no fue más que un error de borrachera, uno que _no_ quiere que vuelva a ocurrir; demasiado orgullosa para admitir otra cosa.

Ella casi se convence.

**IV. Gula.**

Ahora, cada vez que están en un mismo lugar—que no pasa muy a menudo—, Ichigo mira a Rukia.

No como un reconocimiento a su persona, no. Él realmente la ve.

Y no es que él quisiera hacerlo o se estuviera convirtiendo en un pervertido, porque no lo era. Era solo el hecho de que cada vez que ella estaba cerca, el pelinaranja no podía evitar mirarla. Y cuando ella estaba lejos, se preguntaba constantemente si Rukia pensaba en aquella fatídica noche de verano tanto como él lo hacía, porque a veces, la escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un bucle, y entonces él siente hambre, y cree que se está volviendo loco.

—Buenas noches —Orihime de repente dijo, dándole una suave sonrisa y apagando la luz de la lampara, para después acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se estaba volviendo loco realmente, porque Rukia está con Renji y él está con Orihime, y de verdad piensa que se siente bien así. No había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que debía estarle prestando atención a la shinigami cuando él tiene una novia, y se siente cómodo con ella. Especialmente cuando esa novia era leal y lo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Por lo tanto, trató de sacudir los pensamientos sobre Rukia de su mente y enfocarse en la mujer que descansaba a su lado.

—Buenas noches —él murmuró, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella.

Porque esperaba que tal vez si la sostenía y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, algo cambiase y cualquier pensamiento que tuviera acerca de _su_ amiga simplemente desapareciera. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, si la abrazaba lo suficiente, podría olvidar esa calurosa noche de verano.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, todo lo que pudo ver fue a Rukia tendida debajo de él, con algunos mechones de su cabello negro enmarcando su cara, y se preguntó si viviría toda su vida de esa manera, porque a pesar de que era Orihime quien estaba a su lado, Rukia era a quien no podía dejar de lado.

**V. Envidia.**

En todos sus años de conocerlo—que ya eran bastantes, realmente—, Rukia nunca imaginó a Ichigo como un novio cariñoso. Él era realmente tosco y sin tacto, por lo que la idea parecía hasta graciosa. Así que la primera vez que lo vio besándose con Orihime, la pelinegra se sorprendió un poco. Sin embargo, después de molestarlo abiertamente con burlas—y haciendo avergonzar a Orihime por haberlos atrapado—, fue una situación a la que se acostumbró rápidamente, especialmente porque ella tenía a Renji, y se sentía bien; se sentía normal.

Después de esa noche, ahora era algo a lo que ella ya no estaba acostumbrada. Antes, hubiese hecho un comentario gracioso para molestar a la feliz pareja, pero ahora, cada vez que los veía, entrecerraba los ojos, para después escupir una excusa e irse. Porque ahora, cada vez que veía a Ichigo con Orihime, algo se quemaba en sus entrañas y su estómago se retorcía, haciendo cada vez más difícil controlar sus acciones.

Así que, como un intento por controlar la sensación, dirige su atención a Renji, convirtiendo todo lo que siente al ver a la pareja en un afecto destinado para el pelirrojo. Pero, al final, era consciente que no era más que una causa perdida.

Ella trataba de no pensar en ello.

**VI. Ira.**

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —Rukia golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa enfrente de ella.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se paró rápidamente, derribando una silla en el proceso. —¿Mi problema? ¡Tu eres la que vino aquí gritando!

Él ni siquiera recuerda por qué estaban peleando. Y no le sorprendería si no hubiese una razón real para alzar las voces, porque cada comentario, cada acción, cada pequeña mirada parecía estar activándolos últimamente. Nada de lo que hacían para controlarse parecía funcionar, así que todo se convertía en un motivo para pelear abiertamente y tratar de descargar sus frustraciones.

Ella se quedó en silencio y lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

Lo siguiente que Ichigo sabe es que estaba en el suelo y lo único que hay entre él y el piso era Rukia, y todo lo que podía pensar es que quería más.

**VII. Codicia.**

Aquella vez no hubo amigos alrededor que se rieran, ni novias o novios, ni amigos que los amenacen. Aquella vez, se tomaron su tiempo, disfrutando de cada momento que tuvieron disponible, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a alejarse todavía.

No hubo palabras entre ellos. No se susurraron _"te quiero"_ o _"lo lamento, pero esto no puede volver a suceder"_. No lo necesitaban, porque ambos lo sabían.

Estaba terriblemente mal, pero ansiaban más del otro. Más de lo que quisiesen admitir.

Y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Se acabó. **

**Últimamente he tenido dificultades para escribir cualquier idea que se me viene a la cabeza, por lo que escribí y reescribí este fic. Al final, me quedé con lo que más me convenció, en pro a no ganarme una jaqueca por volver a cambiar todo de nuevo xD aunque, realmente hay que aceptarlo, el final quedó un poco cojo :v Estuve un tiempo fuera de Fanfiction, pero supongo que ya he ido retomando la marcha y comenzaré de nuevo a publicar fics, empezando por este. **

**Bueno, espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo, y los lleno de besos. **

**Kiry se despide, paz.**


End file.
